At present, there are various kinds of objects in life. Some objects do not have number plate or their number plates are not set to be easy for visibility, thus, when such an object violates a traffic signal, the camera provided at the intersection cannot capture the number plate of the object, thereby such objects cannot be detected whether they violate the traffic signal. This not only disrupts the traffic order, but also causes traffic accidents and endangers personal safety.
For example, the shared bicycle is a new type of transportation in recent years. Due to the convenience and cheapness of the shared bicycle, it has been accepted by the general public. However, in daily life, some citizens often do not obey the traffic rules and run the red light when riding the bicycle. However, the number plate of the shared bicycle is relatively hidden, and the current camera provided at the intersection can only recognize and photograph a car's number plate, and cannot capture and identify the bicycle license for the shared bicycle, thus recognition of which shared bicycle violates the red light can only be investigated manually.
In a word, there is no technical solution to detect whether an object violates the traffic signal in the prior art, thereby resulting in many traffic accidents.